digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rizebastard/Grandracmon elegance mode.
Usually, when a digimon who takes the X antibody suffer changes in their bodies, in Grandracmon case, he use his own natural X antibody in himself to evolve into the super ultimate level, know it as "Elegance Mode". A demon man digimon who suprass the limits of his powers and reach the super mega level using his own antibody, in this form, Grandracmon lose all his beast parts and gain a more humanoid shape. and his face is revealed. Not only he keeps his crown of the king of vampire digimons, but it reconized as the absolute king of darkness for every dark digimon, also is know as the "Dark Creator". He is the main responsible for the fallen of angels and knights digimons and its the creator of the seven demon lords and their relatives but this creation bring the born of the great power know as "Digital Hazard". However, even he is the main dark digimon, he´s not evil. Grandracmon keep his gentleman behaivor, and its extremely peaceful, always avoid conflicts, due to his great power and knowledge, he knows about the balance of the digital world and prefer to keep it in that way and knows what to do in a dire crisis when his minions pass the line. He carry the demonic red digizoide sword "Espectra" wich said it can create darkness whit a swing and release the full power of the digital hazard. He have excellent swordsmanship and hand to hand combat skills. Grandracmon keep a secret pact whit Alphamon and Chronomon. History. In the beggining, there was a dark matter in the digital world, due as the result of the absolute creation it was need to be controled.. The creators of the digital world, the "Vaccine creator" or "Holy creator" "Data creator" or "Land creator" and "Virus creator" or "Dark creator" search a way to control that evil matter, until one of the creators "dark" fuse itself whit the matter and Grandracmon appears as the first dark digimon ever made. Whit his inmense inteligence he not only control the dark matter, he was able to manipulate it at its will and fuse whit his digicore to seal it. However, carrying all this was a danger to his life and he splits his own matter, meanwhile the vaccine creator built his own world, he needed to seal that power in diferent digimons to keep the balance, thousand and thousand of digimons die when he try to seal the power, but all that data fuse itself into a digimon so grotesque and powerful whit the power of atone of any sins of the digital world and it was named Ogudomon, the "Super demon lord". Hungry of power and destruction, Ogudomon and Grandracmon fight each other, but the dark creator destroy him and close him in the gate of the deadly sins, but the super demon lord data split into seven representation of his will and they are the seven demon lords which are cataloged by: Lucemon of Pride. Barbamon of Greed. Leviamon of Envy. Beelzemon of Gluttony. Lilithmon of Lust Daemon of Wrath. Belphemon of Sloth. Lucemon, who was the most powerful demon lord, was created whit a part of the digital hazard, among other digimons such Guilmon (and evolutions) Miragegaogamon, Meguidramon (wich is one of the main users of this dark power) and others, however, in order to control the digital Hazard, he give each demon lord a respective planet to keep the balance stable. Attacks Vampire Judgment: Slave the opponent in a wide range, even the strongest will is helpless to this attack Jigoku No Sutoraika (Hell striker): Using a speed that cannot be seen by naked eye, Grandracmon strike the opponent head whit Espectra. This attack break the strongest defense Jigoku no Kirisaki Ma (Hell slasher): Slash the entire opponent body´s whit Espectra. Digimon who recive this attack will leave no trace of his data. Digital Hazard: Release the full power of the digital hazard. This means the end of times for both human and digital world Face of lust: Freeze the opponent whit an intense look Strike of Pride: a powerful punch attack Glutton´s sake: Convert the opponent into a stone and absorb his vital life trough his hand. Envy´s feet: a poweful kick attack. Greedy´s Burst: Fires a high temperature burst attack from his hand at high speed. Good sleep: Put his enemy to an endless nightmare Endless Wrath: furiosly, strike the opponent whit Espectra and release pure darkness. Category:Blog posts